


石中呓语

by Eithe1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithe1/pseuds/Eithe1
Summary: 他们的存在如同风卷尘沙。





	石中呓语

01

 

> 从你的一个庭院，观看
> 
> 古老的星星；
> 
> 从阴影里的长凳，
> 
> 观看
> 
> 这些布散的小小亮点；
> 
> 我的无知还没有学会叫出它们的名字，
> 
> 也不会排成星座

 

塔莉亚捡起一块黑色的碎片，它从沙子里反射着正午的阳光。这是一片黑曜石，在恕瑞玛很少看见黑曜石。弗雷尔卓德的大地上遍布这种石头，人们都说它出自熔铸之神的居所。正因为黑曜石中是老山神执拗的热情，所以它们能够打出火来。

小小的收藏家马上开始翻过来倒过去地研究这块新得的藏品。碎片刚刚开始被流沙磨平边缘，她仍能清晰地看见它上面层层叠叠的流畅图案，仿佛石巨人的肌肉纹理。或许它曾经是一座神殿的一部分？塔莉亚知道古代人们将黑曜石视为很好的魔法媒介，说不定这块石头里就藏着一些上古的秘密。

她小心地将黑曜石碎片放在掌心，聆听它的回响，期望它说出精彩的故事。

一个遥远的声音在她脑海中回荡。

_“你必有晨星的冠冕，暮星的饰带。日光在你胸前，月光在你身后。又有星辰，在你额际则照亮你双目，在你颈间则光铸你身躯，在你腕上则令你散布光明，在你双翼则令你与众星比肩时不致自惭形秽。你将作星空之灵，太阳之子，荣耀都归于你身。”_

一个女声，庄严骄傲地述说着，音节之间是一个消逝世界的依稀景象。即使只余片言只语，也足以令她目眩。

她也曾聆听万年以来屹立不倒的古老力量缓缓呼吸，年轻的法师觉得自己已经见识过凡人之上的意志。

但从未见过如此的耀眼光芒。

塔莉亚一开始觉得这片黑曜石也许是一件仪式用具的一部分。有一种器物，用魔法驱动，展示神迹的浅薄复制以唤起信徒的敬畏。

可，不，她马上反驳自己。这不可能仅仅是一件仪式上用到的烘托气氛的道具。祷言只能借助字、词、句、音调、停顿、转折来传递情感。它们只是符号，只是代表，远远不是神喻本身。敬仰之情发生在信徒的内心，而无法由布道者直接给予。

她听到的分明是活生生的记忆，同样出自一个活人的心，不可阻挡地激发她的共情。这段话的背景里有一种极其强烈的高傲自豪，不来源于说话的人，而来源于听这段话的人。她只在一个地方见过庶几相近的感觉：复活的太阳都城也在辐射类似的情绪，但远不如此。

_“恕瑞玛的荒漠性情古怪多变，大地具有的魔力有时会在生物体内结成多彩的矿物。传说黄沙之下居住着有壳的巨大生物，它们的身体里就长有与生命相连的水晶。不是所有生物都拥有与结晶共存的本事，大多数受此“眷顾”者最终都化成了矿石碎块。他们的记忆会被封存在残片中，作为这些生命在世上的唯一残迹。若有深谙石中语言之人触摸晶体，便会听见一段段破碎的回响。”_

_——《织匠的传说》，皮城文艺出版社_

塔莉亚知道关于生灵变成石头的传说。所以那些故事是真的？这片黑曜石是属于一个人的？她在心中发问。

她反反复复地听石片中的声音。

这个人如此骄傲，好像他知道自己会触摸星辰，会见证一千个太阳的光辉，会见证世界以外的世界。那么，这是一个何等古老伟大的存在，竟然经历过大学士内瑟斯所说的黄金时代。还是说，这是幻象，是一个发疯的人泼洒出的狂想？

世上竟行走过这般非凡的生灵，不可想象，无以言表。也不可接近。

在他背后的力量太过耀眼，令她感到陌生。

 

02

 

> 我如此渴望汩汩的鲜血； 
> 
> 岩石是如此沉寂。

 

流沙掩埋了一块黑曜石。

它向深处沉下去，沉下去，一如海水中的溺亡者。

一头带壳的生物从沙层底下游过，这块石头刮擦着它的外骨骼。石片里的响声让它不安。

_有一些尖叫和嘶嚎，谁的骨骼剧烈地扯动。_

_温度很高，还在不断上升，仿佛在酝酿一场风暴。_

_一道月光亮起。_

_一千颗恒星熄灭了，风暴变得沉寂。_

_有什么不愿被束缚的东西，它呼唤着空气，想要在晶壁之外掀起一场扯碎一切的狂风。_

受惊的巨兽跃出地表，望向悬在天空正中的圆月。夜风安抚了它的心，它观察着月亮的形态，计算自己在地底潜游的时间，然后再度下潜，急急忙忙地去追求远方的声音。

黄沙像热泉一样翻涌，将地下的东西带回到地面，将地上的东西沉回到地下。

热风则接着侵蚀地表上的一切东西。石头与骨头是一样的易碎，古代铸造的金枝和新近凋落的梭梭一块腐朽，记录神迹的壁画与舶来的商品包装纸以相同的方式褪色，精心营造的城市也不比旷野中的砂岩存在得更久。

一千年后，一百年后，也许只是十年后，这块意义非凡的矿物终于消磨殆尽。贝壳、石英和石灰石组成的沙尘与黑曜石的粉末一起在风中飘荡，落在饮骆驼的水坑里，落在游牧民的毡帽上，落在集市的帆布篷子上。

数千年前的叫喊依旧在那些微小的颗粒中回荡，呼号着不可饶恕的背叛、不忍直视的毁灭、不能忍受的落差、不会磨灭的愤怒、不愿停止的追寻。

在它们的头顶，太阳照常升起；在它们的身下，人的脚步来来去去。

 

03

 

> 这是魂魄的矿井，幽昧、蛮远。
> 
> 他们沉默地穿行在黑暗里，仿佛
> 
> 隐秘的银脉。血从岩根之间
> 
> 涌出，漫向人的世界，
> 
> 在永夜里，它重如磐石。
> 
> 除此，再无红的东西。

 

新的一片黑曜石差点割伤塔莉亚的脚。她正踩进溪流里，享受着季节性的流水带来的清凉。

在水底石子的不断碰撞之下，它的边缘已经坑坑洼洼。天光在潮湿的表面上闪烁，让这坚硬而易碎的矿物看起来柔和多了。

一些说话声从里面敲击她的鼓膜。

_“唯有此刻我不怀念过去，因为我同你一起的时刻在此时不在从前。”_

她觉得很疼。和她在首都的城墙中触摸到的尖锐的疼痛不同，这是一种闷闷的痛，像长久发炎未愈的伤口。

这依然是那个人，是那个光明骄傲的太阳之子。虽然他变得大为不一样了。她还看见另一个人，似乎更加年轻。

年轻者拉过他的手，指腹摁在手腕上。“血，肉。皮肤之下流淌的乃是血，骨骼之上生长的乃是肉。离开了肉体数千年之久，这个简单的事实竟然都会让我觉得很奇妙。”

他们是如此的哀戚破碎。塔莉亚能从石片带有的情感中发现，也能从第二个人的言行举止中发现。这些心里布满不可名状的黑暗创口。在有的地方，是沉积了不知多少年岁，厚重胜过土地的仇恨和不甘，而另一些地方却奇怪地像孩子一样懵懂幼稚。

哎，如果这话说的是真的，一百年的寿命已经令人难以负担，被迫苟活千年将是多么沉重。世上的凡人换了一茬又一茬，死亡一次次地收割生命，又播下新的种子。而他们就像收麦子时被漏过的几棵一样，孤零零地伫立在田地里，经受严冬的折磨。

能够找到一个旅伴，是莫大的幸运。她想。

 

04

 

> 这个悲痛世界，如同另外那个世界，
> 
> 也有日升日落，也有沉默的
> 
> 缀满星辰的天穹，一个悲痛天穹
> 
> 它的星辰凄惶而黯淡

 

在他的前方，天际正露出曙光的颜色，又一个白天开始了。诸星皆已隐退，黯淡的晨光与暮光之刻即将让位于光芒万丈的白昼。然而堕落的太阳血脉并不渴望它。

亚托克斯正在化为一尊石像，他的肌体变成黑曜石。富有光泽的表面布满刻痕，这些痕迹有的是骨甲与肌肉原本的纹理，更多的则是由内到外的裂缝或者风沙打磨的结果。他的剑渐渐变得黯淡，曾经是一颗心脏的地方同样变成了一块嶙峋纠结的晶体，发出微不可见、苟延残喘的红光。

这具躯体快要完了。

这是他第无数次的漫游，而这一次尤其长久。风霜雨雪磨损他的肉体，日升月落则消耗他的精神。承受着如此不断的减损，如果他真的有一日失去生命力变成无生气的矿物，那也不意外。石化的部分不断掉落下碎片，他正在剥蚀。记忆在这个过程中渐渐丢失，很多片段他已经找不到了。

比如，当他站在太阳圆盘前时，瑟塔卡亲自对他作的祝福是什么？

每一天醒来，他都不知道自己还残留下多少，又彻底弄丢了多少。

他害怕了。不是源于对自身的消亡的恐惧，他无惧于湮灭，也已经习惯于忍受失去实体的焦虑。他害怕同样的遭遇会落到韦鲁斯的头上。亚托克斯不愿想象碎片从那身躯上剥落的画面。他早已麻木于不断得而复失、一无所有，但他不忍心见到他的兄弟也经受同样的痛苦。他知道，对于这个从未品尝过一天欢愉，从一开始就被束缚在无谓的复仇中的人来说，这一点点新得到的温情珍贵胜过他自己曾享受的所有光荣。他不希望他失掉它们，一点点也不要。

世界遗忘他们，他们不能够再互相遗忘、再遗忘自己。

疲惫的战士曾无数次地质问自己：我们曾互相许诺，要并肩面对共同的黑暗命运，要一同完成最终的复仇，一同将世界与自己烧尽在怒火之中。然而，我的兄弟，我的伴侣，为什么我的火焰将要首先熄灭了，要变成一堆只剩下一丁点火星的枯炭，让你再也无法看到一点亮光？

他总是得不到回答。他自己不能回答这个问题，他的同伴不能，沙漠不能，流动的风不能，太阳也不能。

又有一块裂片从石化的身体上脱落。亚托克斯把它捡起来，日光在手掌上投下幽暗的影子。这枚石头里又是他的哪一部分？这种感觉真的很不好，让他想起来从前抵抗虚空的时候。那些古怪的东西会直接切掉生物的一片思维，把空洞打进人的意识里去，让无数士兵在投入作战之前就发疯。

他把碎块紧紧贴住自己的嘴唇，试图抓住如同掌中之沙一样流走的回忆。黑曜石的边缘压进他的皮肤。

然后他看见了，看见他所差点失去的。生命枯竭的矿物最后一次响应他的意识，将这段回响归还给他。

它说——

_“我展开翅膀，将我们包裹起来。让它们显形会消耗很多体力，但我觉得现在应该这么做。一小会之前，他突然贴近我，圈住我，骑在我身上，把我推向背后的砂岩墙壁，他的鼻梁贴着我的脸颊，膝盖卡着我的大腿。我迟疑了一下，伸出一只手放在他的腰上，另一只手轻轻按在脑后。我不确定这种反应是否正确。他又挪动了一下位置，把所有重量都压在我身上。_

_一个拥抱。他沉默，阴翳，柔软，又不可违抗。_

_然后，突然间，他也不知道接下来应该干什么了，我能感觉他像我自己一样有点茫然无措。可是这样很好，前所未有的好。于是我们静默地听着沙漠里的风声，和对方血液流动的声音。_

_他的体温比我低一些，皮肤贴在一起的部分传来大片的凉意。所以我张开翅膀，直到我们变得一样温热。”_

 

 

05

 

> 你手写的文字，口出的言辞
> 
> 都像尘埃一般一文不值
> 
> 命运之神没有怜悯之心
> 
> 上帝的长夜没有尽期
> 
> 你的肉体只是时光，不停流逝的时光

 

旅途中的一天又将要过完了。她赶着太阳与月亮在沙漠中奔行，她要回家。东方渐渐变亮，炎热的荒漠只允许人昼伏夜出。塔莉亚找到一块避风的岩石坐下，一边休息身体，一边估计距离热到无法赶路还有多少时间。

她摸着腰包里的神奇石块。黑曜石告诉过她，沙之城的神殿有三百五十二根立柱，因为他们的女皇在建立这座城市时已经征服了三百五十二个部族。

在这里，每一个数字都有其含义，每一个细节都是太阳帝国伟大的一种象征。

而据她所知，维考拉大集市的一条街上也有三百五十二根各式各样的柱子，但不是因为这个数字有什么特别的含义，仅仅因为这是柱子按照摊贩们的想法支撑起棚子所需要的数量。

她想，对于符号的态度或许能说明一些古人和今人的不同。他们确实是那么的光辉伟大，但她找不到多少人的感觉。恕瑞玛了不起的祖先仿佛已经把自己剔除出凡人的行列，而追求与星空众神比肩。所以一切都要有秩序，人的一举一动要对应着世界的运行，方能成为万物法则的化身。

渺小的凡人却不按照这样的信条生活。他们注重本能中的快乐。比如说，要吃饭时便吃饭，要睡觉时便睡觉，要谈情说爱时便谈情说爱，并不矫揉造作地去安排。当人的智慧开化到足以思考自己生存的形式时，有人就越发看重这种原始。他们认为，这正是人的珍贵之处。

所以她会替他们感到悲伤，不是因为国度的毁灭，不是因为他们丢掉了她所不熟悉的荣光。是因为……因为他们再也品尝不到为人的乐趣了。不能笑、不能哭、不能爱、不能看到别人眼里的光亮、不能为雷克江吹来的凉风感到喜悦。

老织娘离世的时候她也有一样的感觉，她的悲痛不仅仅是因为自己的失去。一想到从今以后织娘看不到族人的脸，喝不到新煮的甜茶，握不了孩子们的手掌，鞋子不能踩在戈壁上发出沙沙声，她就止不住地感到可怜啊。即使织母会给死者安宁，这些热爱生活的人也终究永远失掉了最能给他们欢乐的事情。

她几乎要为这两个人流泪。尽管他们姓甚名谁，从何而来，向何而去，她都毫无头绪，他们的某些黑暗心绪也会让她感到惊恐。

太阳出来了。风在四处伫立的巨石之间游荡，从沙丘顶端吹走一层又一层沙粒。和着恒久流动的风声，群沙回唱，其间仿佛有人轻声念着几个久远的古老名字。恕瑞玛大地发出低沉的鸣响，她是在哀悼儿女所受的苦难吗？一如艾卡西亚陨落的日子，一如黄沙之国陨落的日子？

塔莉亚的师傅曾经说过一句艾欧尼亚的古话：

_“天地不仁。”_

流浪的人依然在流浪，迷茫的人也继续寻找他们的道路。新的一日开始了，以后还会有不计其数个新的日子。


End file.
